


Soft

by Morphfang



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff, Ichigo's a nerd, M/M, Soft Gay Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morphfang/pseuds/Morphfang
Summary: Ichigo's a sap who enjoys complimenting his boyfriend. That's it. That's the fic.
Relationships: Hirako Shinji/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Soft

Ichigo couldn't help but sigh as he felt Hirako lay down beside him, cuddling as close to the redhead as physically possible and nuzzling into his neck before going limp. The blonde was only wearing sweatpants while Ichigo himself was only wearing a hoodie, putting on anymore than a single piece of clothing would've taken more energy than they currently had.

The day had been a bit hectic for both of them, what with Ichigo having to play mediator with the Arrancar and Shinji having to train a particularly rowdy and disrespectful group of newbies. Thankfully Ichigo didn't have to report to anyone and Shinji got to leave early, meaning that they got to spend the rest of the day recuperating. So they jumped back into their bodies, or gigai in Shinji's case, and headed straight to Ichigo's house.

Eventually, after a quick shower and bite to eat, they found themselves cuddling in Ichigo's bed. Too tired for sex, he found himself rubbing circles on the smaller male's back, causing him to let out a groan. A gentle tug made Ichigo look down.

"How are ya?"

"Existing." The blonde huffed.

"That's not exactly an answer but I can't say I feel differently." He shivered as Ichigo brushed a hand over his thigh before pushing himself up to give him a kiss. "God, those fuckin' brats pushed me to my patience to its limits. Ya should have been there. They were so...so…"

"Impudent?" Shinji laughed and slapped his chest.

"Yer such a nerd."

"Well, I bet this _ nerd _ could've gotten them to behave in six seconds flat."

" _ Oh? _ And how might ya accomplish that?"

"I'll have you know that I'm a very talented individual who can do many things."

"And what can ya do that I can't?"

"I can do many things that you can't, old man."

"But can ya make me blush with yer words alone?"

The redhead looked down at him then, a single eyebrow raised. Did he really think that he, an English major, couldn't make him blush with words. Idiot. He gently brushed his fingers against the other's stomach, making him squirm.

"Do you really think that I can't make someone blush? Do you need me to prove you wrong?" A cocky grin answered him.

"Perhaps~" Huffing, he flipped over and placed Shinji on his chest before reaching up and gently cupping his face.

"A crown of ichor sits upon your head and your flesh tastes of ambrosia.

Behind grinning pearls lies hidden a silvertongue which has slain many with naught but cleverness and wit. Ethereal orbs the color of hickory sit upon a face sculpted by Hephaestus himself and your blood is a rich wine that even Dionysus is envious of.

Your body is marred with scars and, like the illustrious moon, each imperfection only serves to make you more beautiful.

Like a wolf you are ferocious as you are loyal. Royalty runs so thickly through your veins that even your most dark and animalistic side takes the form of a pharaoh. Your heart is broken, your soul is divine, and each breath I take is for you.

I have killed Gods and commanded Hell's wrath, I have slaughtered armies as if they were nothing, yet before you I am but a humble servant."

He couldn't help but smile as he watched the blonde's face grow redder and redder, until he eventually hid his face in Ichigo's chest, causing him to let out a soft chuckle before threading his fingers into soft golden locks. Seeing Hirako look so flustered wasn't uncommon, but it was normally caused by touch. The older male had surprisingly sensitive skin so it wasn't hard to elicit a moan with a single brush of his hand. Suddenly he pushed himself up, still red-faced, and shouted.

"Yeah? Well... _ yer _ hair looks like a sunrise, yer eyes are the color of  _ citrines _ , yer as graceful as a  _ tiger _ , as deadly as one too, and yer smile lights up my  _ life _ . How's that?!" He puffed up, his face pulled into a pout that Ichigo always found impossibly adorable. Purring, he reached up and traced a single finger across the other's lips, watching as he sucked in a shaky breath.

" _ Perfect. _ " He pulled the blonde down, capturing his mouth, nipping and licking as the smaller male moaned before pulling away, Shinji melting against him as he circled his arms around his waist. Propping his head on Hirako's, he felt fingers curl into his hoodie. After a moment the blonde let out a sigh and surrendered to sleep's welcoming embrace. Pressing a kiss against golden locks, Ichigo closed his eyes and followed his boyfriend's example.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift to me, myself, and I.


End file.
